Memories
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Completed. What happens after an exKND agent is unsuccessfully captured after it's discovered that his decommissioning is incomplete? Will this agent help bring down the KND without fully realizing what he'd really doing? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: KND.

Prologue

This was a sad day. Hoagie Gilligan waited to be decommissioned like the others who had turned thirteen. Nigel Uno a.k.a. #1; their leader, had been decommissioned three months before and was now almost behaving like a regular teen. Almost as in unlike most teens he didn't make fun of children and also it was known that he refused to work for Father and that made Hoagie feel proud of Nigel that he (Nigel) could defy being like most teens despite having no memories of being apart of the KND.

"Hoagie Gilligan, agent #2," Abigail Lincoln a.k.a. #5 said over the intercom, "please enter the decommissioning room," she said formally.

Abby. #322 had to leave after we had all turned eleven but Nigel made Abby become the next leader of the KND instead of himself. It must've been hard for her to allow Nigel to be decommissioned after he was the one that allowed her to have the position of leader of the entire KND worldwide in the first place. But #5 did her job and now she has to do it again despite friendship. But this time the decommissioned agent was me. (#2's thoughts)

Hoagie was escorted to the decommissioning room by #3 who ironically was given the position of Decommissioning Officer when #86 had to choose a replacement nearly a year and a half ago. He smiled at #3 kindly and she smiled back.

"Goodbye," #3 whispered before giving him a shove into the Decommissioning Room. Hoagie strapped himself into his seat and waited.

"Let the decommissioning begin!" #3 cried loudly and suddenly Hoagie felt for the second (on a past KND episode #2-5 were wrongfully captured for decommissioning); and very likely final, time the plunger part of the machine rest upon his face. Then he felt the great pull of it as the plunger along with the rest of the machine started to suck out his memories of the KND like it did last time. Every last one of them.

When the decommissioning was over Hoagie along with four other teens that were in the room with him were removed from the machine. Hoagie felt a bit whoozy. He opened his eyes to see an Asian girl in a green sweatshirt who looked a little over twelve years old. He noticed also that she wore a green helmet with a #3 on it.

"#3?" Hoagie started to whisper, his brain whirring as he tried to recall where he had heard that number being addressed to someone before, "AHHHH!" he cried as he suddenly felt the ground under him give way.

Next thing he knew he was in a space pod and the pod immediately rushed him along with the other teens to earth.

Meanwhile at the Moon Base #3 sighed and turned to call in the next batch of teens.

WARNING! WARING! MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION!

#3 hurried to the machine wondering what was wrong.

"What's going on?" #5 demanded as she hurried into the Decommissioning Room, "why's the machine crying 'warning' 'malfunction' and making that LOUD alarm noise!"

"The computer's bringing up an analysis," #3 responded, "'Francine ex-agent #32 fully decommissioned, Remus ex-agent #13 fully decommissioned, Tricia ex-agent #257 fully decommissioned, Ian ex-agent #36 totally decommissioned, Hoagie ex-agent #2 decommissioning incomplete!'" she started formally but shrieked when she neared the end of Hoagie's stats, "#5 the computer says that his memory erasing is incomplete!" she cried in despair, "what are we going to do?" she asked in a panic.

"Bring him back and complete the memory erase," #5 responded formally, "we CAN'T have a TEENAGER walking around with memories of the KND," she told #3, "remember Chad?"

#3 immediately nodded.

"I want to take him," #3 said, "I'll bring back up," she added.

"Then take #4," #5 said dismissively, "but bring back Hoagie," she added seriously then left the room.

(After the Pods hit Earth)

Hoagie quickly climbed out rubbing his head. Suddenly the pod closed and flew off into the sky.

"What the…?" Hoagie asked but was interrupted when he noticed another Pod across from his house and a red haired girl was lightly removed from it when part of the pod extended and gently rested her on the ground. Right after doing that the pod closed up and flew away. Then the girl stirred.

Where have I seen that girl before? I remember something… An image of her helping me to pull something along with several other preteens out of the mud. I can't see what we're pulling but it must be heavy. I can't remember anything else except that her name starts with an F. Fay, Fran, Ferenze? Frany, France, Francine, Fanny… Francine! That's it! (Hoagie's thoughts)

"Francine!" Hoagie cried from across the road.

"Gilligan?" Francine asked recognizing the boy shouting at her as she rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" Hoagie asked loudly.

"I don't know," Francine responded, "but how do you know my name?" she asked, "my family only moved here three days ago and I only heard someone call to someone who looked like your father 'Mr. Gilligan,'" she told him, "I don't even know your first name," she added.

"It's Hoagie," Hoagie told Francine as he walked across to her, "and something weird is going on," he added more seriously.

"Besides my major headache?" Francine asked.

Suddenly a space pod fell out of the sky and landed in front of Hoagie's house with a crash. Without a word Hoagie grabbed Francine's hand and rushed into her house. He slammed the door shut and closed every bolt that he could as soon as they were indoors.

"What's going …!" Francine started to demand angrily but Hoagie slapped his hand over her mouth and directed her to the nearest front window.

They both peeked out to see a large crater in front of Hoagie's house. Suddenly two persons crawled out of it. Hoagie didn't make much of them until he noticed something. Both boy and girl were armed and looked very fierce.

"Where is that cruddy teenager!" the blonde-haired boy cried angrily as he spun around with his weapon looking as if he'd shoot the first thing that moved, "come out Hoagie and take your medicine!"

Hoagie gasped and looked at Francine fearfully. He could see that Francine looked worried but that she was also staring at the Asian beside the blonde boy very closely.

"Isn't that Kuki from the Animal Rights Organization for pre-teens?" Francine asked suddenly, "remember those lovey dovey commercials so sweet they could give tooth decay?" she asked Hoagie.

"Yeah," Hoagie said as he looked at Kuki more closely, "and I think her last name's Sanban," he added.

"It is," Francine responded, "what did you do to anger them?" she asked him suddenly, "what do they want?" she asked suspiciously.

"If I knew I'd give them," Hoagie responded, "they look to be a bit over twelve and a half," he continued, "but they look mean enough to take down an adult," he observed.

"Especially that blonde one," Francine observed, "he looks VERY violent," she said with open concern, "I'm just glad that they're not looking for me," she added with relief.

"Doesn't Francine live around here now?" Kuki asked suddenly and Francine paled, "Francine Reynolds," she continued and Francine squeaked, "do you know where she lives #4?"

"No!" #4 snapped, "let's check around the back of the house then knock," he suggested.

"What if no one answers?" Kuki asked curiously.

"Then we knock down that door!" #4 cried, "and if he's not in there we'll call the Moon Base and find out that where that ex-agent #32 lives," he stated, "what did you say her name was again #3?" he asked.

"Francine Reynolds," #3 responded, "but can we really hurt #2?" she asked in a guilty voice.

"He's Hoagie the teenager now," #4 said seriously, "the #2 we knew is dead to us now," he added.

#2? #32? Ex-agents. What the hell is going on? What the hell were we apart of? Are Francine and I really ex-agents from some secret organization? But if we were why were our memories erased? Wait? They mentioned a Moon Base. Francine and I were sent down in space pods! But a base on the moon? Wait a minute. I remember first awakening in a room and that Kuki girl was there! Also there were others near me but they were all unconscious. Francine was one of them, I remember! But why were we removed? The organization seems to practically be run by…. That's it! Kids run the organization! Wait a minute! What am I thinking! Have I lost my marbles! (Hoagie's thoughts)

Hoagie #2. Me #32? Where have these crazy kids come from? Moon base! What kind of Star Wars crap is that! I have no idea what's going on here and I don't like it. Those stupid kids better go back in their pod and fly… Wait a second! Where the hell does a bunch o' kids get a space pod from? Especially one that actually flies and falls from the sky? I am calling the police! (Francine's thoughts)

Francine rose to her feet and hurried to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Hoagie hissed at her as she dialled 911.

"911?" Francine asked after someone answered, "I have an emergency," she revealed then felt stupid about telling the obvious, "two kids are outside my friends' door and they look dangerous," she told the person on the other line, "they're armed," she added when the person seemed unconvinced of any danger, "and they mentioned coming after me if they don't find my friend."

"Where is your friend Mam?" the emergency operator asked.

"He's here with me at my house," Francine stated, "but we're right across the road and I fear that they'll find out where I live after they contact their Moon Base," she added.

"Moon Base!" the emergency operator cried incredulously, "what kind of call is this!" she demanded.

"They came here in a space pod and left a giant crater in front of my friend's house and I…" Francine started to continue.

"Listen here!" the emergency operator exploded, "this is a line for emergencies!" she cried, "and one can be happening right now as you feed me this cock and bull sto…!"

"They're KND!" Hoagie cried to the emergency operator after he grabbed the phone from Francine, "I just remembered," he continued, "I'm not sure what it stands for but.." he said honestly.

"KND!" the emergency operator cried in horror, "those children are out of control and very violent!" she shouted, "especially to adults and tee…" she continued but stopped, "exactly how old are you two?' she asked suddenly.

"Pretty much thirteen," Hoagie responded, "why is there a problem?" he asked curiously.

"You two lock up that house and hide in an attic, upstairs room, or basement and barricade yourselves in until help arrives," the emergency operator instructed, "these group of hooligans are known to attack first and not apologize later," she revealed, "they're the most hated organization among teens and adults and they want to take over the world and make adults and teens their slaves," she told Hoagie who gasped, "at least that's what Father says," she added.

"Father?" Hoagie asked.

"A very respectable man," the emergency operator said with admiration, "rich too," she added, "he's very polite and raised HIS children to be respectful to their elders unlike those KND brats outside," she said with great detest, "you have done your neighbourhood a fine service," she told him, "now hide yourselves until the authorities come for those hooligans and lock them up!" she cried, "after you give me your address," she then added sheepishly and Hoagie gave her both his and Francine's addresses, "thank you," she said, "now hide yourselves," she instructed.

"Yes Miss," Hoagie responded, "goodbye," he said and hung up.

"Hoagie" Hoagie heard #4 cry angrily, "I know you can hear me!" he shrieked; "open up or we'll MAKE an entrance!" he threatened.

Oh my goodness they are violent! I better get Francine and hide! (Hoagie's thoughts)

"The Operator told me that we must hide until the authorities come," Hoagie told an already fearful Francine, "where do you think is safest?" he asked.

"The secret trap door," Francine said suddenly, "we can hide in the basement and if any of them get in we can exit through the secret trap door which leads to the laundry room and out the door into the back room which would lead to the yard," she stated, "we should have enough time to make a quick get away," she said firmly.

"No time to disagree," Hoagie responded, "let's go," he said and they headed towards the basement door to enter.

But just then they heard a crash. They both hurried to the window to see Hoagie's house door fall to the ground and the two agents run inside. With faces filled with fear and horror they hurried into the basement and barricaded themselves inside it.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Trying to understand an uptur...

Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: KND or any of its places, characters, and etc. I will not be repeating this.

I Own: Francine, her house and all other OC persons and places.

Chapter 1: Trying to understand an upturned life

(Inside Hoagie's House)

"You check down here I'll go upstairs," #4 said seriously and #3 nodded.

"We'll meet right back at the door way if we don't find anything," #3 added.

"Agreed," #4 said automatically then hurried up the steps ray gun drawn.

(Fifteen minutes later)

#3 sat by the doorway disgruntled and soon #4 came down the stairs with a murderous look on his face.

"He's not up there!" #4 cried in fury, "when I find that teenager," he continued, "I'm going to give him something to remember before we send him back to Moon Base to make him forget!"

"What?" #3 asked in confusion.

"Uh, nothing Kuki," #4 responded, "seems as if you've come up on empty too," he said and she nodded.

"I'm going to contact Moon Base and find out Francine's address," #3 said and rose to her feet, "she did mention to me that her new address was near to Hoagie's," she added then went back to the Space Pod.

But suddenly there were the sounds of sirens and five police cars parked on and around the Gilligan's property.

#4 ran out of the house in time to see several policemen leaning out of their cars with guns pointed at him.

"Ku..#3!" #4 corrected himself to hide her identity, "fly off to Moon Base now!" he ordered.

Moments later he saw their Space Pod fly out of the crater and into the sky. The police officers started to shoot after it giving #4 the opportunity to run into the backyard and jump over the low fence.

He kept running until he bucked into someone.

"Will you watch where you're going!" a voice cried angrily.

"Sorr…" #4 started to mutter but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Fanny?" #4 asked seeing the ex-KND agent who used to be in charge of decommissioning.

"What's it to you?" Fanny spat as she rose to her feet, "dumb pre-teens always being a menace to us teenagers," she added in an angry mutter, which made #4's face red with anger.

"A teenager will always be a teenager," #4 muttered and rose to his feet.

"Are you all right Fanny?" another voice asked that made #4's blood run cold, "who was the idiot that….?"

"Hello Chad," #4 said coldly glaring at the blonde haired who not only used to head the KND but also escaped decommissioning.

"Come on Fanny," Chad said firmly not responding to #4, "you have to stay away from his type of riff raff," he added.

"But how does he know my name?" Fanny asked as they walked away from a seething #4, "did we ever meet before?"

"No!" Chad cried to #4's surprise, "I mean of course not," he said more calmly, "plus you're Lenny's girlfriend," he continued, "you wouldn't associate with such garbage with a guy like that on your arm," he declared.

"I guess," Fanny responded uncertainly and looked back at #4, "I definitely don't know him," she told herself after turning back around and following Chad around a corner and out of #4's sight.

Crikey! Fanny and Lenny together! I don't even want to imagine about how the old Fanny would react if she knew that was her future! This proves it! Once you go teen, you're no longer a kid and become evil and mean. (#4's thoughts)

"I just hope that Nigel turned out better," #4 muttered and decided to head straight home.

* * *

(One Minute Later in Francine's Basement)

Hoagie and Francine sat side by side on the basement floor. Their right hands clasped together tightly as they listened and looked around alertly for any sign of the two pre-teens who were hunting them.

"I'm scared Hoagie," Francine whispered, her eyes darting in every direction as she breathed short and hard.

"Me too," Hoagie admitted as he took slow deep breaths and mostly listened closely instead of looking around him every second.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Hoagie and Francine hugged each other tightly and shook uncontrollably. Then they heard an explosion and even scarier they didn't hear the front door fall to the ground, but something told them that there no longer was a front door.

Both Hoagie and Francine darted for the secret exit and Hoagie allowed Francine to go through first. But as Francine climbed out there was an explosion below them in the basement.

"Oh no," Francine panicked, "they're gaining on us," she said tearfully.

"We just have to keep a step ahead," Hoagie said confidently, "climb out so that I can get out and we can both run until we find a safe place to hide," he added and Francine quickly climbed out.

"But my basement was safe," Francine whined as she helped Hoagie to climb out faster, "what safer place are going to find before they can catch us?"

"None," a voice said from behind them and Hoagie in one swift movement placed Francine behind him as he readied himself to fight the intruder.

"Calm down," the person snapped and Hoagie soon realized that it was a different boy in a red helmet and bright blue eyes which were seen despite the helmet hiding the rest of his face, "I'm Lenny," he introduced himself formally, "and I'm also a teenager," he added.

"How do we know that you're not one of those crazy KND kids in a disguise?" Francine demanded suddenly and Hoagie agreed.

"Let's see your face," Hoagie demanded and stretched for the helmet upon the retreating Lenny.

"That won't be necessary," a female voice said as she entered the kitchen, "don't worry," she said when she saw both Hoagie and Francine's face pale in horror (horror that they'd be ambushed. Not at the female), "I'm a friend."

"I remember you!" Francine cried angrily and the female paled, "you pushed me down last week when I reached for a dollar that one of **your **BUDDIES boxed out of my hand," she recalled, "why did you that?" she demanded.

"Ummm," the female said looking very uncomfortable.

"Wait a minute," Hoagie said and stepped forward to look at her more closely, "Cree?" he asked.

"You remember me?" Cree asked in surprise.

"He seems to remember a lot of things," an adult male observed as he too came into the kitchen, "isn't that right Hoagie P. Gilligan?" he asked Hoagie who's eyes grew small the moment that he saw him.

"Father," Hoagie whispered in a hiss as he felt hatred towards the man without even knowing why.

"Yes," Father responded as he came closer but Hoagie blocked Francine and stepped back, "what's wrong," he asked seeming surprised by Hoagie's behaviour, "didn't the operator tell you that I was to be trusted?"

"How do you know about the operator!" Francine demanded loudly as she now felt much more courageous.

"I was called," Father responded simply, "and I see that we must have a special case," he said as he looked closely at Hoagie, "what do remember about me young man?" he asked.

"I know that for some reason I don't feel that I should trust you," Hoagie responded coldly, "who are you?"

"KND's worst enemy," Lenny declared, "and you should know what that means," he continued, "since you did tell the operator that the KND was after you and your friend," he added.

"You're here to protect us?" Hoagie asked in surprise.

"If you'll let us," Lenny said sarcastically.

"Manners," Father admonished.

"Sorry Father," Lenny apologized.

"This is nuts!" Francine screamed suddenly, "Maybe Hoagie can remember a few things!" she shouted, "but I remember nothing about this KND organization nonsense!" she declared.

"That's because your memories were obviously totally erased," Cree told her, "something must've gone wrong in that decommissioning room," she pointed out, "do you have any idea Hoagie?" she asked quickly directing her attention to the other recently decommissioned teen.

"No," Hoagie admitted, "but I was never fully unconscious," he told Cree, "Francine awakened after the space pod that flew away dropped her off," he recalled, "but I was conscious and I remember feeling woozy and seeing…" he continued but stopped, "hey!" he cried, "the girl that came to my house was the same one I saw before the space pod took me back to earth!" he shouted, "she must've something to do with my decommissioning!"

"You mean Kuki Sanban?" Father asked formally and Hoagie whirled to look at him, "yes we know about members of the KND," he continued, "it's just that we've never gotten someone to really come out to testify against the little buggers and get them officially locked up," he said, "Chad's too busy with getting revenge and Cree here is my special spy," he continued, "putting her in the open would compromise a lot of private and privileged information," he explained.

"What about us?" Francine suggested suddenly, "we don't have anything to lose if we testify," she stated, "and Hoagie definitely remembers some of the members or at least what they look like."

"Memories aren't enough," Cree stated, "they can be argued as dreams and moments of insanity," she continued, "we need something stronger, more concrete," she told Hoagie.

"What about breaking an entering with intent of kidnapping?" Francine suggested suddenly, "they did break into Hoagie's house," she pointed out, "and we overheard them talking about finding Hoagie and taking him to their Moon Base," she recalled, "plus they did threaten to harm him and even said that they'd check up my whereabouts if they didn't find him."

"Plus they were armed and knocked down the door to my house," Hoagie said, "it must be illegal for anyone their age to have any weapon much less a gun," he stated, "and destruction of private and personal property is definitely another charge to be added since I DOUBT that the only thing that they damaged was the front door," he added.

"Hmmm," Cree said thinking it over, "they have a strong point Father," she spoke up, "we might not easily get them locked up for being KND agents," she continued, "but we can have them arrested by the police for breaking the law," she pointed out.

"And have them also investigated for involvement with an illegal and violent children organization," Father said thoughtfully, "you're a genius Cree," he said and Cree bowed in thanks, "and you two are also very intelligent," he said to Hoagie and Francine, "say," he said, "how would you two like to work for me?" he asked, "Cree can help show you the ropes he offered.

"Will we be working to capture and extinguish those bratty KND scum?" Francine asked seriously and both Cree (with a smile) and Father nodded, "count me in!" she declared, "I might lack memories," she admitted, "but I've NEVER lacked SKILLS."

"What about you Hoagie?" Father asked looking directly at the uncomfortable teen.

"I don't know," Hoagie said, "they're so many things I'll need to sort out," he continued, "and making model planes is more my thing than that kind of work," he added.

"Trust me Hoagie," Lenny spoke up firmly, "from your days with that KND place," he continued despite Hoagie's grimace, "you've proven yourself more than capable, " he stated.

"But you can think about it," Cree added cheerily.

"Of course," Father declared, "no rush," he added.

"Thanks," Hoagie said with an uncomfortable laugh, "it's just that everything is turned…"

"Upside down?" Francine finished for him, "I feel the same way too Hoagie," she told him, "that's why we have to fight and stop these KND lunatics," she explained, "do you want this to happen to anyone else?" she asked softly.

"Of course not!" Hoagie exploded and it was obvious that he was offended.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Francine said meekly.

"See what I mean," Hoagie told her softly, "this whole KND thing has me on edge," he said, "I'd be no use working for anyone anyway," he told her, "at least not while I'm like this," he added.

"Then take all the time you need," Father stated, "you did after all just go through a strenuous ordeal."

"How will our lives ever be the same?" Francine asked.

"It won't," Lenny stated, "but you can get those KND bastards for causing it!" he declared and Francine shouted in agreement.

But Hoagie remained quiet. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow he was now on the wrong side.

* * *

(Following Day at the Sanban Residence)

Mrs. Sanban sat at the table sipping coffee. It was still five a.m. but she didn't mind getting up early. Especially when she got up early to drink coffee. Like most adults she couldn't function properly without it.

Suddenly there was a heavy knocking at her front door. Mrs. Sanban raised an eyebrow wondering who was knocking so early and why they were trying to knock her door down.

"Coming," Mrs. Sanban said nicely and headed for the front door.

But when she opened it, she saw several cold looking male officers on her doorstep.

"Are you Mrs. Sanban, mother of an elder daughter Kuki Sanban?" one of the male officers asked formally.

"Yes," Mrs. Sanban said carefully, "is there a problem?" she asked.

"Your daughter was identified at the scene of a house break in," the only Chinese officer in the group of nine spoke, "she was also positively I.D.'d for being in possession of a gun and threatening to kidnap and harm a male and female teenager," he continued, "she's also charged with fleeing the scene for taking off after the police officers clearly told her and a blonde haired boy to freeze," he stated, "and with the charge of riding in a vehicle when she's clearly under-aged," he added.

"Plus she's suspected of being a KND member," an African American Officer stated, "and I'm Officer Campbell," he added.

"But this can't be," Mrs. Sanban said in denial, "not my Kuki," she said, "not my little angel," she said her hand pressed close to her heart.

"Can you please tell us her whereabouts?" the same Chinese Officer spoke again, "I Officer Hikashi promise that she will come to no harm during the arrest."

"Arrest!" Mrs. Sanban shouted and fainted.

"Oh man Hik!" Officer Campbell cried in annoyance, "you know that you must mention about arrest AFTER we get the suspect's whereabouts!" he shouted.

"Sorry," Officer Hikashi whispered.

"Hello?" a small voice asked and the officers looked up to see a little girl who probably wasn't even ten yet, "hi police man!" she cried happily and waved to the officers, "is there a problem?" she asked curiously.

"No," another male officer said quickly and stepped into the house to block off the little girl from seeing her unconscious mother, "where's your big sister?" he asked kindly.

"At Abigail's!" the little girl cried happily, "what's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Officer Stevens," Officer Stevens responded, "does your sister's friend have a last name?"

"It's Lin…Lin…Lincoln!" the little girl responded, "my name's Mushi," she added.

"That's awesome!" Officer Stevens said with a smile, "is Abigail's father the famous Mr. Lincoln surgeon?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" Mushi shouted, "you want to see my Rainbow Monkey collection?" she asked excitedly.

"Why don't you bring down your favourite one," Mr. Stevens suggested, "so me and the other officers can be filled with Rainbow Monkey cheer!" he declared.

"OKAY!" Mushi screamed them ran for the stairs to get to her room.

"Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you guys," Officer Stevens muttered fiercely as his fellow officers barely succeeded in stifling their laughter, "help me get this Japanese broad onto the coach over there," he commanded and two male officers rushed to help him, "the rest of you go to the Lincoln's," he ordered and it was immediately obeyed, "we'll just stay behind and pretend that the mother's sleeping and that we think that girl along with her Rainbow Monkeys are worth shit."

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Lincoln Residence)

"Don't cry Kuki," Abigail comforted a crying Kuki, "I'm certain numbuh 4 is fine."

"How can things get any worse," Kuki whined between sobs, "a teenager's escaped with memories of the KND and I left Wally..." she said and started to cry again.

"Hush,"Abigail responded, "things can't get any worse than this," she added

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Things get worse

Memories

Letters, notes, diaries and etc. will be in **BOLD.**

News reports, radio programs, and songs will be in _italics._

Chapter 2: Things get worse

(8:00 a.m. at Beetles Residence)

Wally sat in front of the television set with puffy reddened eyes and his parents were sitting together on the couch behind him. Their eyes were all glued on the news report on News About Delinquent Children Network (NADCN).

_Anchor Man Dave: Kuki Sanban has been arrested for several charges, including breaking an entering and the attempted kidnapping of two teenagers by the names Francine Reynolds and Hoagie P. Gilligan. First female, latter male. Both were on the Reynolds' front yard when Kuki Sanban and a still at large blonde pre-teen male crashed unto the Gilligan's front yard in a Space Pod. You heard us right folks A **SPACE POD**. Hoagie obviously thinking fast on his feet according to information gathered, rushed himself and the female Francine into the Reynolds house and secured it with every bolt that the door had that would close. They looked out the window to see that out of the crater; that was of course was created by the Space Pod which was yes flown by **pre-teens**, came two pre-teens one male and one female. One still unidentified while the other was soon recognized to be Kuki Sanban first by the female teen Francine. As many of you know Kuki Sanban is currently the spokesperson for the ARO for pre-teens, which stands for Animal Rights Organization. Or maybe I should say formally. I really doubt the ARO will want a spokesperson with such a tarnished reputation as well as a criminal no less. Back to the story. Hoagie also recognized her and of course Francine had mentioned to us in a private interview that she had asked Hoagie 'what did you do to anger them' and 'what do they want'. But why should I sit here blabbing to you when we can show you a short clip of the interview our selves. Please note that it has been edited and summarized. You can tune in tonight at 8pm, 7pm central for the uncut and unedited version. Roll the clip John._

_John (shouts from off screen): You got it Dave!_

_(CLIP)_

_(In a room at the DCFDTL Mansion, which was richly laden with Victorian Styled Furniture. A blonde haired female reporter sits in a cushioned red chair across from a red haired female teen and a brown haired male teen who are both sharing a small red cushioned sofa. Standing behind the teens are five youths known as DCFDTL and standing by the reporter is a man known mainly as Father.)_

_Female Reporter: So you told Francine that you didn't know why those pre-teen ruffians were after you?_

_Hoagie: Yes. I had also recognized Kuki Sanban but I still didn't know why anyone would be after me. Especially two pre-teens who were **armed**. That Kuki girl may look nice and innocent on those TV commercials, but the girl I saw outside my house looked ready to attack despite her hesitation._

_Female Reporter: Hesitation?_

_Hoagie: Yeah, she seemed a bit uncomfortable about harming me. She even mentioned it to the blonde haired boy who was with her. The boy however declared pretty much that he wasn't hesitant and helped erase any misgivings she might've had of harming me. Don't think that I'm excusing them. They were both at my house with the intent to kidnap me after all._

_Female Reporter: True. Francine, how did you feel when you realized that they were considering trying to find you as well?_

_Francine: Scared and Upset. I was scared because like Hoagie mentioned that blonde boy seemed intent on harming Hoagie then he got an interest in searching for me if Hoagie wasn't found after Kuki mentioned my name. That really scared me because that boy looked dangerous already and he only looked even more dangerous since he was also armed. I was also scared for Hoagie because from what they were saying, those kids were intending on taking him away and I was scared that they'd really harm him once they got to him and probably take him away forever. I don't remember knowing Hoagie well at all but knowing someone well isn't required to make you not wanting them to be kidnapped. Also I was upset because Hoagie and I didn't even recall knowing these kids personally and they were already talking of finding one or both of us and harming Hoagie. _

_Female Reporter: I sympathise with the ordeal that you and Hoagie have gone through. Am I right to recall that you were the one who called 911?_

_Francine: Yes. I decided to call and get them to bring police to arrest those dangerous kids. _

_Female Reporter: Hoagie, is it true that these kids are indeed KND agents?_

_Hoagie: Yes and it's also seems to be true unfortunately that Francine and I were members before our memories were erased._

_Female Reporter: Oh My! But you seem to be such nice kids!_

_Francine: Nice has nothing t do with it! These kids probably coerce, trick or maybe even force little kids to join their wicked organization in order to keep a regular fighting force out to enslave teens and adults! Once the agents reach thirteen, their memories are erased because everyone knows that you start the true road to adulthood during your teen years. You see Hoagie and I and say that you can't believe that we were KND agents because we were **nice **kids. How many other **nice **kids have been tricked or forced into joining and working for this KND? Hundreds, Thousands, Millions? We don't know and that gives us citizens even LESS power to stop them! What we need to do is undo their brainwash on every member that we catch of this KND that still have the memories of this organization. Hoagie has a few memories, but there is only so much a few memories can do._

_Father: Trust me young lady. ANY memory of the KND from an ex-member is useful. He was the one who told the 911 operator that those kids were KND after all (Francine nods)? That was very helpful and of course caused me to be contacted and I came directly to your house young Francine to ensure that you and Hoagie weren't attacked by any backup force that they might've chosen to send after you two. Lenny also came because I felt that he was the best one to take with me since he's best at hand to hand combat of the five (Lenny nods). This KND organization has been around for years and to make things worse, this organization isn't just existent in our country but also worldwide (reporter gasps). Many people have heard it mentioned but few people realize the true implications. Imagine you sitting in a house not knowing if your child or your younger sibling, cousin, friend, neighbour, visitor and God knows who else, is really a spy bent on enslaving you just because you're an adult or a teenager. Does that make you feel safe? Does that make you feel in anyway comfortable? Adults, Teens, we DESERVE to feel safe and comfortable on our streets, at the malls, in our schools at our own **homes**. We've worked and grown ourselves from childhood into the teens and adults that we are today. Do we deserve to be persecuted for it? These agents will grow up someday and look what they're doing (points to Francine and Hoagie), erasing memories of their own in fear that they might ally against them. Do you know why they do this? Do you know why they erase the memories of their agents when they become teenagers? Because they know what they're doing is wrong and fear that when their agents become teens and get older and smarter, that they'll realize that they've been tricked to believe in an organization, which is a lie. _

_Female Reporter: Strong words Father. But is it coincidental that on the night almost all of the town was out at the Free one night trial of the new Amusement Park? _

_Lenny: I doubt it. The KND need to keep themselves public enough to scare teens and adults but private enough to keep themselves hidden from detection and or capture. Teens being brought down to earth in Space Pods would catch even a blind person's attention with the noise alone. And let me tell you Madam, this isn't the only method that the KND use to bring back decommissioned teens without suspicions. Once in England a party for a bunch of teens was discovered to be a faux because later the teens were found to not even know each other. Further investigation revealed that the KND was involved and all teens had third thirteen less than a week before the party. The KND is very crafty and resourceful and this among other skills and talents, make them VERY dangerous._

_Reporter: The 911 Operator didn't believe your report until Hoagie mentioned the KND, is there any particular reason for that?_

_Hoagie: Well not everyone is going to believe that kids are flying a **Space Pod** and are going to contact a **Moon Base **(Reporter laughs)._

_Reporter: Now that we have people publicly coming out with info about the KND. What are your plans?_

_Father: We have to stop this organizations plan of tyranny and enslavement. We need to monitor our under teen kids closely, know their friends, know their hang outs, do ANYTHING possible to capture as many KND agents. If we can get the leaders we can stop the madness._

_Reporter: My, My. Graphic words from…._

There was a loud rapping on the door which caught the Beetles family's attention. Wally decided to answer it and say Abby.

"You need to get out of here," Abby told Wally seriously, "it's only a matter of time before they figure that blonde boy with Kuki was you," she pointed out, "Father knows, but he'll leave the police to figure it out to make it look more incriminating," she stated, "my sister was laughing her head off this morning claiming that it's only a matter of time before they catch me too," she said with open annoyance, "and I've left home," she added.

"What?" Wally asked in surprise at her last statement, "and I'm NOT running," he said stubbornly.

"Will you wake up!" Abby exploded, "we need every agent we can get out of their homes and to a safe hideout," she told him, "if we don't we…."

"What?" Wally asked when he noticed that Abby had stopped talking.

"RUN!" Abby screamed and tore it off the Beetles property.

Wally turned around to see Knight Brace grinning sinisterly at him. After barely escaping being caught in dental floss Wally ran in the direction that Abby and gone. Never looking back.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Prison)

"Talk!" a male warden cried and boxed a female prisoner handcuffed to her bed in the face, "you will tell us about the KND Miss Sanban!" he shouted.

"NEVER!" Kuki screamed in refusal.

"Well I guess that we'll just have to take more drastic measures," Mr. Wink said as he entered the cell with a black switch in his hands, "leave us," he instructed and the warden grinned evilly at Kuki as he exited and closed the door on the Japanese girl's terrified face.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: So what do you think of everything so far? Please note that this story will only be between 8 to10 chapters long. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Madness and chaos

Memories

Please Note: Flashbacks will also be in _italics_.

Warning: There's cutting self-injury in this chapter. Don't read if you're extremely offended.

Chapter 3: Madness and chaos.

(Two weeks later at the Uno residence on a Sunday Evening)

"You have the paper Father?" Nigel asked formally as he came downstairs.

"Catch son!" Mr. Uno cried and threw the paper, which hit his teenage son on the side of his baldhead, "oops," he added.

"Dad!" Nigel cried in annoyance and bent to pick up the paper that fell at his feet, "it's been six months and you still throw it despite it hitting me in my head ALL the TIME."

"Sorry son," Mr. Uno said with a laugh, "force of habit," he stated.

"Whatever," Nigel muttered and went up to his bedroom and closed the door.

He noticed a picture of himself on the floor at age 10 at the beach. He was standing at the front in orange swim trunks and even though his sunglasses hid his eyes, Nigel could tell by his expression that his ten year-old self was sour about being there. Beside him was a blonde haired boy in blue swim trunks grinning and a behind the boy was a grinning Japanese girl in a floral purple bathing suit making bunny ears behind the blonde boy. He had found the picture three months ago when he was putting together some of his baby and early childhood stuff to give away to charity. What always haunted Nigel was that he never remembered knowing these kids even though he recognized the Japanese girl to be Kuki Sanban from ARO and was certain that me might have seen the blonde boy somewhere around the neighbourhood. But he just never remembered knowing any of these kids personally or even recalled taking these pictures. As far as he could remember he was never a very social child. Preferring doing research over a day frolicking with friends anywhere, especially at the beach, made him a bit of a social recluse.

Nigel sighed. He had tried to find anything else to make him remember anything he did with those two kids but he found nothing. He sometimes wondered if his younger self had purposely gotten rid of it all and left this picture by accident. But he soon told himself that idea was preposterous and being a news reporter at his Junior High School was getting to him.

Nigel picked up the picture and rested it on top of a pile of books on the bookcase then went to sit on the bed.

He opened the newspaper and started to read the news. Soon he saw an article about the search for agents from the KND and gasped when he noticed pictures of kids who were being searched for or caught as suspects of being apart of the dangerous KND Organization. He noticed that the blonde haired boy was among the pictures of those being searched for not only as a suspect of being a KND agent but also positively identified as the boy who was with Kuki Sanban on the night that she had arrived on the Gilligan's property to kidnap a teenager named Hoagie P. Gilligan. He got up and grabbed the picture that he was looking at earlier and everything came together.

I must've been an agent! That would explain why I don't remember these two. I only knew them while I was apart of the KND. But why would I join an organization to enslave teens and adults. I'm not STUPID! I'd never join something that would mean me becoming enslaved once I reached a certain age. Unless…. Father and those teens must be lying! But why? I've never really spoken to Hoagie but he seems like a nice honest guy. Despite the fact that he's now around Father and those uptight bratty kids of his. Hmmmm What if Father is feeding him this garbage? Yes! Father is the type of man to do just that. I was always suspicious when Father offered me a job. He just wanted the skills that I had learned from this KND place to use to his advantage. I never liked that guy. Neither my parents nor I approved of how mean he seemed to be to kids for no reason at all. I have to see Hoagie and that girl who was with him that night. Maybe we can all figure out the truth behind this mess. (Nigel's thoughts)

Nigel locked his door then proceeded to pack a few provisions in a knap sack. Then he climbed out of his window and ran off leaving his home behind as he went to get some answers.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Moon Base)

"Where's Herbie?" Numbuh 5 demanded as she entered the Moon Base, "I need him to crack…."

"He was turned in to the authorities by his own parents earlier today," replacement Numbuh 2 said sadly as she looked at her feet, "he had called me earlier that day mentioning how his parents were giving him weird looks after reading the morning paper," she added sadly.

"Shoot!" Numbuh five cried angrily, "I was at his house three weeks ago!" she shouted, "they must've put two and two together after seeing my picture as being one of those being searched for by the police as a suspect of being apart of the KND," she deducted, "this world has gone mad," she concluded now on the verge of tears.

"I have more bad news," Numbuh 2 stated and Numbuh 5 glared at her, "hey it's not my fault!" she cried angrily.

Numbuh 5 looked the new Numbu 2 over. The new agent was nine years old and specialized mainly in kung fu and mechanics. She was from a family that surprisingly supported the KND since they were strong activists for kids rights and had always mentioned to Numbuh 2 t that they never believed that the KND was evil like most adults claimed. Numbuh 2 had arrived at the Moon Base nine in the morning because her parents had allowed her to run away from home after seeing her picture as one of those suspected of being a KND agent in the morning paper. Numbuh 2 was four foot six, had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and a petite but slightly muscular build. She was currently wearing a yellow shirt, blue skirt and black shoes. Her real name was Gwen Hunter.

"It's not only here," Numbuh 2 stated, "worldwide there's a massive panic and besides a few miscellaneous countries," she continued, "practically all countries worldwide are having massive search and capture operations going on for KND agents," she told Numbuh 5, "Japan has had parents leave their kids at camps to be kept, fed and schooled until all the agents are found or surrendered," she said and Numbuh 5 gasped, "in the Amazons kids have been put together in pits and are barely fed to make them confess," she reported, "in most parts of America it's been rumoured that suspected KND agents are being secretly beaten and tortured," she said, "and President Bush is on the verge of officially allowing any kid suspected of being or even knowing a KND agent to have all their human rights taken away and can be made to reveal information by any force short of a death sentence," she concluded.

"What are we going to do?" Numbuh 5 asked, "more than half of our agents are running scared trusting neither their homes or the KND to keep them safe," she stated, "the agents we have are barely able to upkeep the Moon Base and also defend our tree house bases," she continued, "we have no choice," she said suddenly.

"What?" Numbuh 2 asked curiously.

"We have to shut down our earth bases," Numbuh 5 said sadly.

"What!" Numbuh 4 screamed as he entered, "we can't give up!" he shouted.

"We're not giving up Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 said tiredly, "we're just going to close the earth bases and have all it's equipment and anything connected to the KND transferred to the Moon Base," she stated, "plus we're going to use the Moon Base as a safe house for agents so that they can escape capture and stay here where it's safe," she told him.

"And when are we going to attack the adults?" Numbuh 4 demanded but Numbuh 5 looked away.

"We don't know when we'll be able to attack Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 admitted, "I don't know if we'll EVER be able to attack," she confessed solemnly.

"What!" Numbuh 4 shouted incredulously, "we have to attack!" he cried, "we can beat cruddy adults and…"

"WAKE UP NUMBHUH 4!" Numbuh 5 shrieked in fury, "we're barely able to use our satellite technology to keep them away from the Moon Base and a few other important places," she listed, "and we need all the manpower possible to defend the Moon Base," she pointed out, "if we fight now and lose," she said, "we lose everything and the KND is finished."

"I thought you had guts Numbuh 5," Numbuh 4 said coldly, "guess you're too cowardly to protect the KND just like you were when Numbuh 3 when she got captured at your house," he accused, "and you're supposed to be our leader," he said with scorn.

"How dare you accuse me of being a coward," Numbuh 5 responded in an angry and shaky voice, "I tried to defend Numbuh 3," she told him, "but she made me promise not to intervene and left quietly with the police," she revealed, "she was the brave one," she said proudly, "**you**'re the coward," she snarled glaring at Numbuh 4.

"ME!" Numbuh 4 cried, "how can **I **be the coward when **I'm **willing to FIGHT?" he demanded.

"Because you're unable to admit defeat," Numbuh 5 responded and surprised Numbuh 4, "I could order a fight, beat up a couple of adults and feel proud," she told Numbuh 4", she told him "but how brave would **I **be if my sent my fellow agents to be massacred just because **I **don't want to be a **coward**?" she asked in a hiss.

"But we can't…!" Numbuh 4 started to protest.

"You know what!" Numbuh 5 exploded, "why don't **YOU **go and return Numbuh 3 to us!" she shouted, "that's **YOUR brave **little mission," she told him, "and don't return until **you **do," she said.

"But…" Numbuh 4 started to say but Numbuh 5 interrupted him.

"Get out of here Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 interrupted, "I always knew that you were far from the **smartest **agent on the force," she declared to a shocked Numbuh 4, "but I **never **knew you were so **DUMB **and **WORTHLESS**!" she snapped at him.

Numbuh 4 opened his mouth but then closed it. He turned to leave but stopped at the door and looked back at Numbuh 5.

"I always knew that I was NEVER smart much less anywhere near the smartest agent here at the KND," Numbuh 4 told her, "but I always thought that my friends thought better of me," he added and left.

Numbuh 5 stood still in shock. She had never expected to tell Numbuh 4 that. She always knew that he was never very intelligent but she never expected to explode on him and tell him that the way she said it. Worse yet she called him worthless. She honestly felt that he was FAR from worthless. She knew that out the door walked out not only an agent. But her friend

as well.

"Are you going to go after him?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"No," Numbuh 5 responded after a moment of silence, "I think he needs some time alone."

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later in an old storage room in an isolated part of the Moon Base)

Numbuh 4 sat in the furthest corner of the storage room crying. He always knew that in truth that he was useless. Hand to hand combat was nice in a fight but what about everything else. Nigel had logics and strategies, Hoagie had his technological smarts, Kuki had her cuteness and charms and Abby had her stealth and quick thinking. To him those things could be used to get the best grades, create new things, win friends or be considered really cool. Fighting could be considered cool but it always ended up with him in trouble and he always thought of what mattered and realized that his talent was useless. Outside the KND he had no friends and barely passed school enough to not be held back or thrown out. His teachers hated marking his papers and his parents soon left report cards unopened since they always knew what the grades would be. Bad and Mediocre.

"Wally you sure know how to show others your usefulness," Wally told himself sarcastically, "even Numbuh 5 believes you're worthless," he stated, "I just…."

Wally stopped talking and removed his sneakers and soon pulled off his baggy blue jeans and rested them aside after folding them. All he had on now was his blue boxers, white shirt and his orange hoodie. He dug into his pocket and soon found what he was looking for. He pulled out the little box and opened it. In it was a razor blade. He remembered when he first used one and how great it felt.

_(Flashback)_

"_These are your grades!" Mrs. Beetles cried angrily and flung the report card in ten year-old Wally's face, "how **dare** you bring this into our house!" she exploded, "get to your room!"_

_Wally walked up to his room muttering under his breath. He locked the bedroom door behind him and sat on his bed. Soon he was sobbing into his hands. He had actually studied and studied hard. And he still ended up barely passing most of his subjects by one percent and failed three horribly. He hated himself for being so dumb. His fists were useful in battle but not useful in bringing up his grades in school. He used to be cocky and proud of his work but as more and more horrible grades came in, reality struck him and struck him hard. _

"_I'm so sick of this!" Wally shouted angrily, "bet they wouldn't mind if I were dead!"_

_Wally started to muse over that thought. Suicide always seemed a coward's way out to him but then he thought of how few people even gave a damn about him anyway. But then Nigel came to mind. His best friend. Nigel would be devastated. Wally sighed in defeat and decided to go to the bathroom._

_After reaching the bathroom for some reason he never figured out he started search through the medicine cabinet. His eyes moved along lines and lines of medicine for sleeping, the flu, migraines and several different types of vitamin caplets. Then his eye fell upon his mother's razor blades. He stared them for a moment curiously then reached his hand out and took out the small white box that they were in. He opened it and took out two then placed the box back into the cabinet and closed it. He looked at the blades closely then ran a finger along the edge. _

"_OWW!" Wally cried and shook his hand on which the cut finger was now ringing with pain, "that hurt!" he shouted and stuck the bleeding finger in his mouth. _

_Wally glared at the blood-covered razor blade; as he sucked his finger, hatefully. Even inanimate objects were **hurting **him!_

_Wally soon took out his finger out of his mouth and looked at it. It was still bleeding slightly but he wasn't feeling any more intense pain. Suddenly he felt calm. He started to glare at his finger suspiciously._

_What are **you **doing? Wait a minute! Am I **asking **my **finger **a **QUESTION**? Man I must be totally bonkers! (Wally's thoughts)_

_Wally suddenly bit down on his still bleeding finger and had to struggle not to cry out with the pain he felt. It didn't feel anything near pleasurable at all. He stared at his finger silently for a moment then looked back at the razor. He suddenly started to roll up the left sleeve of his hoodie after resting the razor blades on the sink. He looked at the white flesh of his arm closely; it looked a bit paler than the skin on his hands since it got much less sun. He ran a finger along it and noticed how smooth it was. He smiled for a moment then shook his head out of his strange reverie ready to see whether or not he was nuts. He picked up one of the razors and slowly ran it along the flesh of his exposed shoulder. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain but the pain quickly went and he felt fine. Well the pain didn't exactly go away but he didn't feel like he was hurting. At least not in a bad way. He watched the blood that ran from his cut and down his arm in confusion._

_Am I not supposed to be feeling panic right now? What's wrong with me? (Wally's thoughts)_

_Wally touched the cut and felt a slight jolt of pain. He winced and closed one eye but for some reason he still felt strange and suspicious. He quickly went to the bathroom door and locked it. He looked closely at his bleeding arm and concluded that it would be safer to just get out of his clothes and take a shower. He undressed but didn't go to take a shower. Instead he prepared the tub and turned on the water. He rested his back against the wall as he sat on the edge of the tub. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence that was only interrupted by the water slowly filling the tub. No one barking orders, cussing him about grades, taunting him because of his performance at school and no one calling him to do anything. Just peace and quiet. Wally suddenly a slight jolt go through his thigh and smiled, it felt good._

_Wait. What was that I felt go through my thigh anyway? (Wally's thoughts)_

_Wally looked down to realize that his hand with the razor blade had cut his thigh by accident when he rested it there. He watched the blood ooze from the small cut slowly. Instinctively he tried to make another one. He felt the same jolt of pleasure combined with pain as he felt before. He looked at his thigh wondering what was wrong with him._

_I've heard of some weird kinky people who for some reason feel pleasure when they get hurt. Am **I **one of those people? Am I not only an idiot but a freak as well? (Wally's thoughts)_

_Wally fought the urge to break into tears. Everything was **wrong** with **HIM. **He was stupid, useless unless he used his fists and now he was some pain liking freak. Wally felt the anger boil inside him. Why should **HE **feel this way? Didn't he deserve to Be happy too? Feel pleasure at the fact that he was a good fighter and just leave it at that. _

_Wally sighed. He felt so drained. Tired of feeling all these negative emotions. He looked down at the razor. So far it had been the only thing that never called or seem to think at any point that he was stupid. Then he felt stupid for taking comfort in an inanimate object._

_Oh to hell with it! (Wally's thoughts)_

_Wally took the razor and made another cut and felt the pleasure from it almost immediately and sighed with relief. He felt as if as he cut himself he let out some of the pain and anger from inside him. He smiled brightly with closed eyes as he made another cut and chuckled to himself as he made yet another. He felt like he was in total bliss._

_(End Flashback)_

Wally took it out and stared at it. He had remembered how great it felt against his skin cutting against his worthless flesh. How ironic it was that back then he didn't know that other people did the same thing when he first started doing it. He later found out what it was five months turning eleven. Unfortunately it was when Nigel caught him doing it when he accidentally went into Wally's room in Sector V without knocking. Nigel was alarmed and Wally was frightened that he would lose his best friend. But later on Nigel spoke to Wally and after finding out why Wally did it, finally told him what it was. Wally never knew anything about this type of 'cutting' or even the definition of 'self-injury' before Nigel told him. Nigel also asked Wally to stop doing it. At first Wally protested but Nigel firmly told him then explained how 'cutting' ruined a lot of people's lives and even led some people to committing suicide or being locked up in mad houses. Wally thought it over but was still a bit hesitant. But when Nigel pleaded with him as a friend to stop Wally soon caved in. He still cut himself about seven times two months after but soon stopped doing it permanently. He had kept his promise to Nigel. At least he kept his promise to Nigel, until now.

Wally sobbed softly as he lifted his hoodie and shirt to reveal his unscarred stomach. He had only focused on cutting his arms, thighs and legs the last him he cut himself.

"Time to try something new," Wally whispered and started to cut himself carefully along his smooth stomach and felt the old pleasure that he had left so long ago return to him almost instantly.

* * *

(Meanwhile in an underground dungeon under the DCFDTL's Mansion)

"Give us information on the KND!" a female shouted and punched Herbie in the stomach, "you WILL give the information that the teenagers and adults want mister!" she shouted angrily as she glared at the chained agent.

"Never!" Herbie cried then coughed, he was in a lot of pain and soon realized that he was coughing up blood.

"You have to talk sooner or later," the female said as a grin spread across his face, "Father…."

"Father's a liar!" Herbie shouted, "you have to listen to me Francine!" he shouted desperately, "you were once one of us…."

"And I'm not now am I?" Francine declared interrupting him, "I'm no longer apart of you and your friends evil organization dedicated to enslaving adults and teens," she said hatefully.

"That is not true!" Herbie told her, "that was NEVER our intention!" he cried, "we just want a world where kids aren't oppressed," he said, "we're not looking to enslave or harm any teen or adult without reason!" he tried to explain.

"LIAR!" Francine screamed and kicked Herbie in the face causing his glass to go askew, "Father told me all about your little organization," she told him, "and Hoagie even has a few memories of the KND," she added.

"Clear memories?" Herbie asked trying to hide his hope.

"No," Francine responded, "but they're getting clearer by the day," she said happily, "soon his remaining memories will be clear enough for him to truly know the KND for what they really are," she said proudly.

"What if he likes what he sees?" Herbie asked suddenly and Francine's eyes flared, "what if he reverts and Father orders you to take him down?" he pursued, "what will you do now that you've joined up and become one of his new spies?"

"Hoagie will never side with you?" Francine snarled.

"What if he did?" Herbie pushed.

"Then he'd be just as dead as the rest of you," Francine responded after a moment of silence and Herbie's eyes widened, "don't think that I don't see Hoagie as friend," she continued, "but I'm willing to KILL him the moment that he becomes a THREAT."

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Intense. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Events

Memories

Chapter 4: Unexpected Events

(One Hour Later in Prison)

Kuki lay on the floor bleeding and sobbing. She didn't know how long she had been locked up, but knew that it had to be more than a week. This was the fourth time that Mr. Wink had beaten her but this time he had used a long thick black whip instead of the switch that he had used on her three times before.

"If you'd just talk," the male warden said from her cell door, "you wouldn't be in so much pain and in such a dreary place," he told her.

"I'm not telling them anything," Kuki responded between sobs, "I will NEVER stop being faithful," she declared.

"You know that your organization will **never **win," the warden stated as he bit into a green apple, "why fight for it?" he asked frankly.

"THAT Warden Thomas," Kuki said, "will be something you will NEVER understand."

"If it's keeps me out of jail, gladly," Warden Thomas countered, "want a bite?" he asked suddenly and stretched his apple through the bars, "it's not poisonous," he added when Kuki lifted her head and eyed the apple suspiciously with her reddened and blackened eyes.

Kuki started to crawl towards the apple being unable to stand. After three minutes and barely any progress Warden Thomas rolled his eyes and rolled the apple to Kuki. The apple stopped less than half an inch away from her nose. Kuki slowly moved her hand to the apple and took it. She slowly moved the apple to her mouth and bit into it. She chewed slowly, savouring food that tasted MUCH better than the dried up tasteless bread and tough pieces of bamboo that she got to eat once every two days with two glasses of water per day.

"Thank you," Kuki whispered and continued eating the apple.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Gilligans' Residence)

Hoagie continued to put the finishing touches on his most recent invention. A tracking device made mostly from simple household items. He couldn't believe the amount of stuff he realized he could do after regaining a few more memories more clearly. He remembered that he once helped repair an aircraft but couldn't remember how he did it.

That would be just awesome if I knew how to build a real flying aircraft. No more model aircrafts for me. I could really go for the skies. As long as no one noticed and got me locked up of course. I wonder if my younger non-teen self would've cared about that? Hmmm… Probably not. Those KND agents seem to be pretty reckless already. I wonder what I really did when I was one of them? The memories that I've had clearly so far haven't shown us attacking any teen or adult unless it was self-defence or being overzealous about a mission. I've even had a few memories involving Cree attacking me and four other kids who seem to all be part of a team. They're called Numbuh One through to Numbuh Five and I think we lived in a giant tree house called Sector V. I recognized Kuki Sanban as Numbuh Three and that blonde boy who's Numbuh Four and known as Wallabee Beetles a.k.a. Wally. I also think that the black girl whose Numbuh Five last name is Lincoln and that boss boy Numbuh One with the sunglasses first name is Nigel. Right now I only have memories. I feel no form of obligation, kindness or friendship towards these people despite my memories proving otherwise. I really seem to have had a great friendship with them. Especially that blonde boy for some strange reason. Memories that seem rather recent showed me hanging around him a lot more and I noticed that even when the team was together, Nigel was no where around in those memories. It was just the four of us. Weird. (Hoagie's thoughts)

Suddenly there was a loud rapping on the back door.

"I'll get it!" Mrs. Gilligan cried from downstairs, "NIGEL!" she screamed in surprise.

At the sound of that name Hoagie jumped to his feet and raced down the stairs. Soon his mother entered the living room pulling a blushing bald headed teenager in tow.

"Oh and I thought you and Hoagie hated each other after you suddenly stop coming over and he refused to hear anything about you," Mrs. Gilligan said excitedly and Nigel blushed even deeper, "think it all started three months and a little over two weeks ago," she recalled correctly, "I always wondered why you guys broke up," she added with a slight tone of sadness.

"We didn…" Hoagie started to say but stopped, "Mom we're friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend!" he shouted after registering his mother's last sentence and Nigel's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Well EXCUSE me grouchy pants!" Mrs. Gilligan retorted, "you have to excuse him," she said turning to Nigel, "he's still on edge after the whole attempted kidnapping thing," she said and Nigel smiled and nodded carefully, "I'll leave you two to chat!" she declared happily and went straight into the kitchen.

"Well Hello Hoa…" Nigel started to say nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Hoagie hissed as he glared at Nigel suspiciously.

"Ummm just checking up on an ex-operative," Nigel said with a nervous laugh as he played with the collar of his black turtleneck.

"You've had memories too!" Hoagie cried excitedly.

"No," Nigel admitted, "you're still the only decommissioned teen with any memories of that KND Organization" he told Hoagie who looked disappointed, "say," he continued, "have you had ANY memories that have shown the KND as evil and or diabolical?" he asked hoping for a no.

"No but I do have memories of them attacking teens and adults," Hoagie told Nigel who suddenly looked devastated, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I guess the KND really does want to enslave teens and adults," Nigel said not hiding his disappointment.

"Actually I only have memories of them attacking adults in self-defence," Hoagie admitted and Nigel immediately brightened, "why are YOU so happy all of a sudden?" he asked suspiciously.

"Where's the girl who was with you the night that those agents broke into your house?" Nigel asked changing the subject, "she lives across the street right?"

"Actually she's over at Father's mansion," Hoagie revealed, "she works for him now," he explained, "as a spy for Father to catch and interrogate suspected KND agents," he concluded.

"So you work for Father too?" Nigel asked hiding his disappointment in fear of revealing his lack of support of the idea.

"Actually no," Hoagie responded and Nigel raised an eyebrow, "I just have some doubts and concerns is all," he added quickly.

"Don't worry!" Nigel cried, "I have doubts as well," he told Hoagie.

"What kinds of doubts?" Hoagie asked.

"Doubts that include not trusting Father," Nigel stated, "I think you need to talk to your friend," he added but Hoagie looked away, "what's wrong?"

"Francine has become a bit overzealous with her new line of work," Hoagie revealed, "and I just don't think it's right to tell her about my doubts about Father and the KND being totally evil and everything," he told Nigel who thought carefully then nodded.

"If she's under Father's control it might be best to leave her out of the loop," Nigel said and Hoagie nodded, "let's go to your room and continue our discussion there," he commanded and started up the stairs ahead of Hoagie.

No wonder he was leader at Sector V. He's already leading and he doesn't even know where my bedroom is. Wonder why he stopped wearing his sunglasses? Oh well, guess everyone changes in some way after becoming a teenager. (Hoagie's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Hard Choices

Memories

Chapter 5: Hard Choices

(Half an hour later in Hoagie's Room)

"What do **you** think of the KND Organization?" Nigel asked.

Hoagie thought about Nigel's question for a moment, then answered honestly.

"I don't know," Hoagie said and Nigel raised an eyebrow, "I just don't understand why the KND just decommission their teenage agents instead of imprisoning them if they're really planning on enslaving teenage and adult kind," he told Nigel, "plus I wonder why I'd join an organization that would at some point enslave not only me but, my mom, Dad, older relatives and friends as well," he added.

"You too?" Nigel asked in surprise, "I was worried that you'd start declaring quotes from **Father**," he said and Hoagie picked up an underlying hatred in Nigel's voice when he said 'Father'.

"Do you and Father have a problem?" Hoagie asked.

Let's just say I trust him as much as I trust a lion to not bite my head off it I **stick **it into it's mouth," Nigel said frankly.

"Wow, you **really **don't like him," Hoagie said with a laugh, "I don't hate him, but my gut tells me there's something about him that I **must** **NOT** trust," he admitted.

"Do you know that Father **hates **children?" Nigel asked and Hoagie shook his head and looked very surprised, "I don't know **why **I didn't remember this before, but I'll tell you anyway," he stated, "he believes kids that don't **obey **everything an adult tells them are evil," he continued, "my Dad told me about him a little after I turned thirteen and Father started to offer me **jobs**," he told Hoagie, "Father has privately tried to have **crazy** laws passed including getting rude kids cooked in cakes," he said and Hoagie's eyes widened, "that guy's insane and I **BET **the KND are really trying to stop him and not trying to enslave anyone," he added.

"If that's true the KND probably attack adults only if they try to harm kids in some way," Hoagie said and Nigel nodded, "but they broke into my house and tried to kidnap me!" he shrieked suddenly, "how can I trust them if they do something so loony and well BAD!"

"Well Father wants to have kids baked," Nigel put forward, "would you rather **that** than kidnapping?" he asked bluntly.

"Good point," Hoagie admitted, "but Francine's already employed by him," he said and Nigel's face fell, "and no offence," he continued, "but I think she'd report you if she heard what you were saying," he added.

"Would she report **you**?" Nigel pressed.

"Hmmm," Hoagie wondered aloud, "maybe," he said with a shrug, "but what's the **worst **Father can do?" he asked.

"What has he hired Francine for again?" Nigel asked instead of answering Hoagie's question.

"She's some secret agent for him," Hoagie revealed, "but I'm not supposed to tell really **anyone**," he added and blushed.

"Well thanks for trusting me enough to tell me," Nigel said gratefully, "do you have **any **idea what number you were before you were decommissioned?" he asked.

"I was numbuh two, why?" Hoagie responded.

"And Wally was number 4 and Kuki was number 3," Nigel added, "do you think that I might've been number 5?" he asked.

"You were numbuh 1," Hoagie revealed.

"That's awesome," Nigel said happily, "but seriously," he continued, "what are we going to do with what we know?" he asked Hoagie.

"What do you mean **we**?" Hoagie asked carefully.

"If Father's evil we **can't** let him destroy the KND," Nigel told him, "imagine your kids living in an age where they can get **baked **for being rude?" he asked incredulously.

"I'd **bake **the guy who'd dare harm **my** child **myself**," Hoagie said seriously, "but what about Father helping me and Francine…"

"**Think** about it Hoagie," Nigel spoke, "Father had started offering me jobs and even hinted that I'd be doing adults and my **kind **(teenagers) a **favour**," he told Hoagie, "now he's helped you and I'm certain that he has **offered **you A **job** already," he added.

"Yeah he did," Hoagie confessed, "but I turned him down," he said, "things were just too confusing and they still are," he stated, "none of my memories so far have shown the KND doing anything wrong," he continued, "I've had memories of us fighting adults," he admitted, "but they've always been in self defence."

"Exactly!" Nigel cried, "you've had no memories of the KND being evil right?" he asked Hoagie who shook his head.

"But they **DID** try to kidnap me," Hoagie pointed out, "so understand if I don't exactly trust them," he added.

"I don't trust that they'll trust us either," Nigel admitted, "for whatever reason this organization has separated itself from anyone who's age 13 and over," he deduced, "and it might just be because they fear that these teens can be influenced by adults and give away vital information," he said and Hoagie agreed.

"So what do you want to do?" Hoagie asked.

"You mean…?" Nigel started to ask.

"I'll help in whatever way I can," Hoagie responded before Nigel could finish, "I'll be betraying Francine," he admitted, "but I feel that my heart belongs to someone or something else," he added.

"Okay," Nigel said, "first we're going to have to find out where the KND agents who've escaped are safe housed," he started, "but first I'm going to need you to use your mechanical expertise to me break….."

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later at 9:30pm at the Moon Base)

Abby sat in front of a computer checking the security systems to ensure that they were all functioning at optimum proficiency. It had already been checked by those assigned to do the job, but Abby needed to check it for herself. Even if her number was Numbuh Five, she wasn't fifth place in ensuring that the KND Moon Base was **properly** defended against enemy forces.

Just then she heard the metal doors opened and the new Numbuh Two entered.

"Hi Numbuh Five," Numbuh Two said humbly, "may I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure," Numbuh Five said kindly and turned to Numbuh Two, "what's wrong," she asked seriously when she saw the girl's pale and worried face.

"I went looking for Numbuh Four earlier," Numbuh Two blurted out and soon she was in tears, "he was…" she tried to say but couldn't continue.

Suddenly the doors opened again and in stepped Numbuh Four. His eyes couldn't be seen under his bangs but it was obvious that he was looking at Numbuh Two and his hands were closed tightly in fists. He was also panting hard and Numbuh Five could tell that he was angry.

"What did you **tell **her?" Numbuh Four snarled.

"Nothing," Numbuh Two responded in a tiny voice.

"Yet," Numbuh Five added.

"This is not your concern Numbuh Five," Numbuh Four told her.

"To HELL it aint!" Numbuh Five exploded, "I'm the leader here Numbuh Four," she reminded him, "I have **every **right to know what happens on this base."

"Even it's **none **of **YOUR **business?" Numbuh Four asked her almost angrily.

"Yes," Numbuh Five responded firmly as she hid how unnerved she really was.

"I'm a cutter okay," Numbuh Four revealed.

After a moment of silence Numbuh Five responded.

"Are you **insane**?" Numbuh Five demanded loudly, "do you **know **what happens to people like that!"

"Yeah they feel better afterwards," Numbuh Four told her.

"They sometimes go mad Wally," Numbuh Five told him, "some even commit suicide Numbuh Four," she informed him.

"I read!" Numbuh Four cried, "some people cut themselves and still lead normal lives," he informed Numbuh Five.

"Cutting aint normal Numbuh Four," Numbuh Five said urgently.

"Well if you haven't noticed Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Four exploded, "I'm not the typical pre-teen," he told her, "I attend a special school for bullies with an electric fence and gun carrying janitors!" he reminded her, "I'm not even a bully but I'm stuck there because I can kick butt, skip school and that's society's ingredients to what they believe are the next criminals in their society!" he shouted, "I stopped going to school with you guys (Numbuh One-Five (except Numbuh Four- **DUH**!) two months before I became eleven!"

"And you've changed," Numbuh Five observed, "and we were too dumb to see it," she said softly.

"You weren't dumb," Numbuh Four comforted her, "people change," he said, "it's a natural fact," he said with a shrug.

"How have I changed Numbuh Four?" Numbuh Five asked him in barely a whisper.

Numbuh Four's cheeks suddenly went red.

"Oh um, you're growing and uh you've become more responsible as leader and all," Numbuh Four said as Numbuh Five smiled slightly and shuffled her feet, "I'm sorry about Hoagie," he said suddenly.

Numbuh Five gasped. Why did he **have **to bring **him **up?

"I'm just saying," Numbuh Four started to say, "you don't have to pretend yah don't miss him."

"What?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Come on Numbuh Five," Numbuh Four prodded, "you guys were an item for three months before he was decommissioned," he reminded her and Numbuh Two gasped, "oh," he added realizing that he had **forgotten **that she was also present.

"Um Numbuh Two," Numbuh Five said, "please exit this room and make your rounds," she said seriously, "that's an **order**!" she shouted when Numbuh Two started to protest.

"Yes Leader Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Two obeyed and quickly left the room.

"I thought you liked Numbuh Three," Numbuh Five said formally after Numbuh Two had left for three minutes.

"I do," Numbuh Four admitted, "but you can tell when you like something more," he continued, "or love," he added.

"Or love," Numbuh Five repeated for him, "let's eat," she said instead of following her primal urge of kissing him.

"Okay," Numbuh Four said with a shrug, as he seemed oblivious to Numbuh Five's attempt to not go 'primal'.

They walked out, with their hands intertwined.

Done

Death's Soulmate: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 6: Break In to Break Out

Memories

Chapter 6: Break In to Break Out.

(11pm outside the Prison)

Hoagie and Nigel snuck into the prison disguised as security guards. They had gotten the uniforms from two security guards who had gotten knocked out by Hoagie's knock out gas. Nigel had earlier hacked into the prison's computer system and they know had a complete lay out of the prison as well as the location of Kuki's cell. They headed for the laundry room on the third floor and like it said in the prison files, it was closed for repairs. Nigel picked the regular lock after Hoagie broke the security code. They entered the laundry room and closed the door behind them. As soon as they did Hoagie opened his security guard shirt, which was covered on the inside with gadgets he had made. He took out some of them and both he and Nigel looked over the layout they had printed to double check that they were correct about the vents.

They were going to use the vents to get to the section where Kuki was guarded. It would be less strenuous to not use the vents but it would be riskier since they'd buck into a lot, more guards and risk blowing their cover. Getting arrested WASN'T an option. Even though Hoagie was currently within Father's good graces, both knew that would **disappear** if it were found out that he tried to help break out a prisoner, worse yet one who's a member of the KND that Father's trying so **hard** to defeat.

After they both agreed, Nigel used a table and other items to reach the vent and open it as Hoagie prepared grapplers, suction cups and other items that they'd need as they made their way through the vent and to be able to exit the vents as **quickly **and **quietly** as possible.

"Ready?" Hoagie whispered.

"Ready?" Nigel responded and they both made their way into the vent with Hoagie leading the way.

"Left here until we see the fifth opening to the left," Hoagie started.

"I **know**," Nigel reminded him and they both made their way through the vents slowly and painfully like marines crawling under wired fences in mud.

After more than half an hour of moving through the vents they reached where they needed to go to enter the section where Kuki was being held. With help of the suction cups Hoagie was able to keep the exit of the vent open and used the grapping hook to help him and Nigel swing over the heads of several sleeping dogs. Hoagie barely got back the hook without it waking the dogs. They then tip toed the rest of the way out of the room.

"Hey!" a voice cried and Nigel barely closed the door behind him as five Doberman woke up and jumped for it, "what are you doing here?"

"Um wrong room," Nigel said nervously then noticed that the person was the janitor and that his name tag said Bob, "well good night Bob," he said in a deep grown up voice.

"Your friend alright?" Bob asked and Nigel noticed that Hoagie was shaking like leaf.

"Oh yeah," Nigel said trying not to sound nervous, "he has a fear of dogs," he whispered to Bob.

Bob burst out laughing.

"Well that explains it!" Bob declared, "but you should be careful of that room," he continued, "those dogs are used to torture **special** prisoners," he told them and walked off.

"Tor…" Nigel said for a moment confused then realized what Bob meant and immediately went green.

Hoagie noticed and immediately passed Nigel a nearby wastebasket. Nigel threw up in it then wiped his lip with a hanky from his pocket.

"That's **disgusting**," Nigel declared softly, "those dogs must…" he continued but stopped and threw up again.

Hoagie also felt queasy but he fought it down. One of them had to at least NOT throw up.

"Let's get going," Hoagie told him, "we got out one vent ahead and need to cover ground quickly."

Nigel nodded and they both walked briskly towards their goal. Hoagie had a device that caused camera's to break down a full three minutes before Nigel and he entered that area. That was to help avoid suspicion of them being out as the cause when everything would be checked over hours later by officers and repairmen.

They eventually reached the door that would lead them to Kuki's cell.

"Hello there," Francine said suddenly and they both turned around, "are you the men who're going to watch out for anyone entering this room?" she asked.

"Yes," Nigel said in a deep voice while Hoagie only nodded, "what do you have in mind for our uh special prisoner?" he asked.

"A LOT of pain," Francine said with a wide grin.

Hoagie could barely keep a straight face.

"Carry on then," Nigel said and stepped aside so she could enter.

But suddenly Francine's beeper went off. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"I have to go," Francine told them, "I'll be back to deal with that girl later," she told them and started to walk away.

"Trouble?" Nigel asked curiously.

"Two guards were found unconscious," Francine responded, "it might be some KND brats trying to break this little **bitch** out," she said, "guard her with your life," she ordered and ran off.

"I thought those guards wouldn't be found for another half hour," Nigel whispered angrily to Hoagie.

"I did the best I could," Hoagie snapped, "I don't have **all **my memory back you know," he reminded Nigel, "this stuff is hard."

"Well if it were easy we wouldn't need a tight knit plan!" Nigel shouted then covered his mouth, "sorry," he whispered.

"Not so **perfect** NOW, are you?" Hoagie asked.

"Whatever," Nigel spat, "I'll go get her while **you** stand guard," he said and Hoagie nodded, "here I come Kuki," he whispered and quickly went inside.

Nigel slowly looked around the cell feeling a haunting feeling of hopelessness and pain . Soon he saw Kuki curled up in a ball in a corner and he walked up to her.

"Kuki," Nigel whispered softly.

Kuki slowly unfurled and looked up at the figure that had called her name. Never since she entered this horrible prison had she heard someone speak to her with so much kindness and concern in their voice.

"Yes?" Kuki asked in a shaky fearful voice.

"I'm here to get you out," Nigel told her, "it's me, an old friend," he added.

"Who are you?" Kuki asked in a raspy voice.

"A friend," Nigel said and picked her up, "are you alright?" he asked when she started wincing the moment that he touched her.

"Just get me **out** of here," Kuki whispered in a pained tearful voice, "I beg of you," she said and clung unto his shirt as she struggled not to cry.

Nigel looked down at her sadly. She was wearing a torn beige prisoner uniform, barefoot, looked as if she had been beaten around from the moment she arrived, her face, hands and feet only had small visible cuts and bruises but Nigel could see some heavy bruises and large horrible gashes through some of the tears in her uniform, her once long and magnificent black hair didn't even reach her shoulders now and it looked like it was roughly cut with a dull instrument and she smelled as if she hadn't bathed since she was incarcerated. Nigel strongly pitied the tortured female preteen.

Those monsters will **pay**. I don't **care **if I can't remember her. No ONE deserves **this**! (Nigel's thoughts)

"I promise to protect you," Nigel whispered to her and walked out of the cell.

Hoagie gasped upon seeing her. Too shocked to notice how she smelled.

"Let's just get out of here," Nigel said seriously, "this whole thing is giving me the urge to vomit a second time," he told Hoagie who nodded and followed Nigel as they made their escape using a well planned escape route.

* * *

(One Hour Later at the Uno's Residence)

Both Nigel and Hoagie carefully entered through Nigel's bedroom window. Hoagie had already gotten permission from his mother to sleep over at Nigel's house and Nigel's parents had left a message half an hour ago that they had both left to visit their insurance agent who was in the hospital being treated for leukemia. So it was easy for them to sneak into the house with Kuki.

"She's still unconscious?" Hoagie asked and Nigel nodded.

"She's been **badly **beaten," Nigel said sadly, "I'll get some medical supplies while you keep an eye on her," he said and Hoagie nodded.

Hoagie sat on Nigel's bed as he continued to hold Kuki in his arms. He had only been holding her from when they almost reached Nigel's house. But already he felt a strong connection to her and fought the urge not to cry seeing her as she looked now. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're a good person," Hoagie said softly, "you NEVER deserved this," he declared.

"Huh?" Kuki asked almost inaudibly as she stirred to Hoagie's surprise, "Hoagie?" she whispered upon opening her eyes.

"Yes," Hoagie said happily, "it's me," he told her, "I helped to saved you."

"Why?" Kuki asked him.

"Why!" Hoagie cried incredulously, "I'm your friend!" he shouted, "well, I was your friend before the decommissioning," he said more calmly, "but I still want us to be friends, like before if possible," he added.

"No," Kuki responded.

"Why?" Hoagie asked.

"Because you're a teenager," Kuki told him, "you're one of them."

"No I'm not!" Hoagie shouted angrily, "do you **really **think that Nigel and I would've saved you if we…."

"Nigel saved me?" Kuki asked in surprise.

"Actually BOTH of us saved you," Hoagie told her, "and Nigel doesn't have the memories that I've regained so far," he continued, "but he still believed that something was up with Father."

"So you and Nigel saved me?" Kuki asked.

"Yes," Hoagie told her, "Nigel's getting supplies to deal with your injuries," he said, "who did this you?" he asked her.

"Adults and teenagers," Kuki responded.

"Well they're monsters," Hoagie declared, "nobody deserves to be treated like this."

"Francine's one of them," Kuki said suddenly.

"I know," Hoagie said sadly, "she was coming to see you just as we came to release you," he revealed to Kuki, "but she had to leave to deal with something else," he added.

"That's good," Kuki said with relief, "Cree told me what she did to Herbie," she told Hoagie, "and he's dead."

"What!" Hoagie cried.

"Cree said he suffered from massive head trauma as a result of Francine's severe beatings," Kuki said sadly, "and his other serious injuries didn't help," she said tearfully, "he never deserved to die that way," she said and broke into heavy sobbing.

"I'm sorry about your friend," hoagie said comfortingly, "I don't remember him," he admitted, "but he deserved a better death than that," he said firmly.

"Do you hate me?" Kuki asked him, "for decommissioning you which caused you to loose your girlfriend and your memories?"

"No I don't hate…" Hoage started to say but stopped, "I had a **girlfriend**!" he shouted.

"Yeah but both of you separated before decommissioning," Kuki told him, "because even if you didn't, you wouldn't remember her anymore," she added.

"Who was she?" Hoagie asked but Kuki looked away.

"I can't tell you that," Kuki said, "it's been hard enough for her."

"What about me?" Hoagie demanded, "I've just find out that the girl I thought I was in love with now is a sadistic torture freak and most likely a murderer too!"

"Who's that?" Kuki asked curiously.

"I'm not telling," Hoagie declared.

After a moment Kuki started to laugh but soon started to cough.

"Are you alright?" Hoagie asked fearfully.

"Yeah," Kuki said after the coughing subsided, "I haven't had anything to laugh about in a while," she told him, "thank you," she told him.

"Your Welcome," Hoagie said with a smile as Nigel re-entered the room, "there's Nigel," he told Kuki and turned her so that she could see him.

"Do you remember me?" Kuki asked in a small voice.

Nigel shook his head. But then he took out a photo out of his pocket and gave it to her. Kuki took it into her shaking hands as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"But a little boy once did," Nigel spoke, "and while I'm not him anymore," he admitted, "I NEVER **abandon** my friends," he added.

"I missed you so much Nigel," Kuki said.

"It will be alright now," Nigel told her, "we'll patch you up and find a way to safely get the KND to come for you," he said, "without them attacking us," he added remembering what happened to Hoagie.

"Oh that was just procedure," Kuki told him, "we don't usually do that unless it's deemed necessary, I swear."

"Well you **scared** Francine and I and **thrashed **my family's house," Hoagie reminded her, "I'm sorry but you didn't give a good first impression," he said frankly.

"Well I didn't really want to attack you," Kuki said humbly, "but I had to do my job and Numbuh 4…"

"**Egged** you on, I know," Hoagie told her, "I saw you two from the front window in Francine's home," he explained, "you two really freaked Francine out when you mentioned about checking out her house next," he added.

"And now Francine works for Father," Kuki said sadly, "if she were the old Francine she'd **never **do that," she said, "worse yet she's a murderer."

"This whole thing has changed both Francine and I," Hoagie confessed, "unfortunately for Francine it was for the worse."

"Well you're not **innocent** either," Nigel spoke up, "you had told the operator that KND was attacking your house," he pointed out.

"But they were!" Hoagie exploded, "what was I **supposed** to say!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Nigel said, "I just mean that neither you NOR Francine are **totally **innocent," he told Hoagie, "after all both of you went on television with Father no less," he added.

"At the time I didn't KNOW what Father was really like," Hoagie snarled, "and why are you so intent on blaming me?" he asked, "the only thing we both have in common really is that neither of chose to work for Father after being decommissioned," he put out, "so get off my **ass**!" he shouted.

Nigel looked as if he'd say something really rude. But he instead closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just **help** me patch up Kuki," Nigel said coldly.

"Whatever," Hoagie mumbled, "Kuki we're…." he started to say but stopped when he noticed Kuki glaring at him, "so you hate me now huh?" he asked her.

"No," Kuki responded to Hoagie's surprise, "I just **hate** seeing people arguing," she told him, "are you two enemies?" she asked suddenly.

"No!" Nigel cried incredulously, "I mean, we just had angry spat," he told her.

"Yeah," Hoagie agreed hesitantly, "now we're going to deal with your injuries now," he said kindly to Kuki who nodded.

"Why did you two save me?" Kuki whispered.

"Because it's the **right** thing to do," Hoagie spoke up, "and Nigel and I plan to help find a way to stop Father and save the KND," he declared.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yeah I know. I just got stuck and stopped updating this story for a long time. Sorry. Now please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Only a Memory

Memories

Chapter 7: Only A Memory

Unfortunately a plan to save the KND could never be realized. Father had finally gotten the info he needed two days ago and readied to launch an attack on all KND bases he knew of which were 98 percent including the Moon Base. While Hoagie and Nigel snuck Kuki out, the attack was launched. In three hours the mighty organization of KND was no more. Thousands of kids dead, millions captured. By the time Hoagie, Nigel and Kuki found out it was too late.

It was noon, hours after the attack when the 12 0' clock news broadcasted breaking news and after the three watched in shock the news of the KND's downfall they were even less prepared for the death toll. Seventeen adults and twenty thousand children had died in the final battle to destroy or save KND. The kids lost so it was destroyed and before the dead had their names revealed, live on television it was shown the destruction of the Moon Base. Kuki nearly fainted while Nigel and Hoagie looked in disbelief at the grand symbol of the mighty KND being taken down and destroyed.

But worst was when the deaths were named. Kuki wailed when Wally and Abby's names were called. Others made them all sad too but one thing was definite. The KND was no more.

* * *

(Twenty Years Later)

Adult rule is absolute. Few kids who have rebelled have been severely punished. Adults like Hoagie Gilligan (caught five years ago when it was found out that he was a spy) have been killed and the adult rebels including Nigel Uno and Kuki Sanban are still at large. But are especially being sought out by Father's highest and most talented spies including Chad Dixon, Francine Reynolds Dixon (she married Chad nine years ago and they now have a six year old daughter) and Cree Lincoln (single).

The once mighty KND was only a memory now. Only a memory.

The End.

Death's Soulmate: Yeah I know the ending sucks but that's all I could do since I was stuck and lost most of my initial interest in this story. Thanks for reading. Please Review.


End file.
